


Three times Simon almost got laid, And one time he did

by TheQueenyGospels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy compliments, I just ship them a lot, M/M, Mentions of Lily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenyGospels/pseuds/TheQueenyGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon tries cheesy pick up lines with Raphael, but how he gets the older vampire to cave is not how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Simon almost got laid, And one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally got deleted so I went through my documents and found the original draft, really sorry to anyone who had this bookmarked or save. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments on the first one. Love y'all xo

In the quiet room Simon and Raphael sat in... Well, complete silence, with the fledgling awkwardly fiddling with his fingers while Raphael just rolled his eyes. Clary had only just left them to go save her precious little boyfriend and Simon had managed to make them both uncomfortable without even opening his mouth.

"So..." Raphael held back the urge to cringe when Simon tried to fix the silence. "Do you have compass?" Simon grinned, sharp fangs showing mischievously. 

"What?" Raphael sat up straighter, with his curious eyes boring into Simon's.

"Do you have a compass?"

"Why the fuck would I have a compass? Actually, why the fuck do you need a compass?"

"Because I'm lost in your blue eyes." Simon grinned further, proud at the dumb-founded look that carved itself into Raphael's expressions. He continued grinning until Raphael replied.

"My eyes are brown, you moron."

+++

"You know what, Raph?" Simon said from where he was lying on floor, just staring at the room as he practice growing if fangs and then retracting them again.

"Don't call me that." Raphael warned. He was sitting in at the desk in the room, filling out paper work. Maybe he should make this is adviser's job, given that it was the red-haired shadowhunter that was to blame for the extreme waste of paper. "And what?" Simon smiled slightly.

"I actually mind not seeing the sun anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my sunshine." The room fell complete silent not even the sound of a writing pen could be heard, and Simon had to hold back the laughter building up inside him. Raphael hung his head the stood up then moved to be standing above Simon, a handful of papers at his side. "Hi." The fledgling whispered with a mighty grin.

"Finish this before I get back." Raphael let go of the paper so they fell onto Simon's face and chest and all around him, before he turned towards to room's exit. "Moron."

Simon let out a breathy laugh as he watched Raphael leave.

+++

"... Are you listening to me?" Raphael asked angrily, with his hands on his hips as he glared at Simon.

"What?" Simon looked up innocently, trying to play of the fact that he hadn't actually been listening to Raphael while the older vampire droned on about vampire history and the laws against and for vampires. Raphael glared at him more strongly. "Hey, Raphael, guess what?"

For a moment the other vampire didn't reply but eventually he sighed and lowered his arms.

"What?"

"If guys were boogers, I'd pick you first." This time he couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, with tear pricking his eyes and his stomach hurting.

"Hey, Simon." At the low tone Simon froze and looked up at Raphael, who was leaning in as his fangs began to grow. He lent on the chairs arms when he stopped with his lips close to the fledgling's ear. Simon held back the urge to sigh as he opened his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what." Raphael cold breath ghosted passed his ear and against his neck. Simon sighed.

"What?"

"If you were a booger... I'd cut of my own nose." Raphael himself laugh when Simon stared at him dumbfounded, extremely disappoint by the outcome. "No more learning today, I don't think your little mind can take it, moron." Raphael pulled away from Simon, but not before be pressed the lightest kiss to his cheek bone, then left the room, his laughter echoing through it again.

+++

Simon always tried to not give up, obviously turning into a vampire, not being able to see his family, and generally not wanting to see Clary too often, had made not giving up kind of hard, but Raphael was always right in front g him, distracting from all the bad that came along with being a vampire and encouraging him to be himself, and Simon started finding himself drawn to the older vampire and wanting to receive his approval and maybe more.

Simon watched Raphael as he moved around the room, the older vampire was filling in paperwork and doing general vampire things. He watched the way Raphael knitted his eyebrows together when reading like he was confused, and the way his jaw tightened while he was writing, and the way his new jacket stretched slight between his shoulders when he lent forward, and the he... Was staring at Simon.

"What?" Simon asked innocently.

"Why are you watching me?" Raphael question, ceasing to fill out his paper work so he could put all his attention on Simon.

"I was just... Your jacket, it's new, yeah?" Raphael nodded, it was just a plain leather jacket, still more expensive than the fledgling's entire wardrobe of what seem to just be hoodies and unironed everything. "It's nice, very stylish." Simon added before he looked back down at his book, a very thick, very boring book on the laws about downworlders, humans and shadowhunters. "Suits you."

"Really?" Raphael asked quietly still kind of staring at Simon.

"Yeah, you should wear it more often."

Simon almost squeaked when Raphael appeared in front of him, teeth sharpened, skin pale, and eyes darker than they usually were. Simon tried not to grin when he released he'd finally won, but he didn't move.

"Need something?" He asked, looking back down at his- Raphael's- book. Raphael glaring at booked before he torn it from Simon's hands and dropped it onto the coffee table. "Hey! I was reading that." Raphael, more softly than Simon thought he was capable of, gripped onto Simon's had, pulled him onto his feet and began dragging him out of the room. "Seriously, all I had to do was compliment your jacket?" Raphael grinned before he pressed his lips to Simon's neck, still pulling the fledgling towards his bedroom.

Simon sighed and let Raphael lift him off the ground so they could move faster.

Simon winked at Lily as she walked pass just before they disappeared into Raphael's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it and let me know how terrible it is. Love y'all xo


End file.
